Portable communication devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA) and the like are often carried on a belt, strap or similar location for easy access. This typically requires the use of a holster, pouch, or clip. Holsters and pouches tend to be unwieldy, sticking out from the user's hip or attached to the belt of a woman's purse. This means that the holster or pouch, and the attached electronic device, could potentially be knocked off or damaged, and also makes such devices uncomfortable and obtrusive.
Clips tend to be less obtrusive as far as the user is concerned. Typically, these devices have a hook or clip on the back face for attachment to a belt or strap, and a channel on the front face for attaching to the mobile phone or other electronic device. Such devices will lie relatively flat against the belt or strap. However, these devices affect the form factor of the phone or other device to be attached to the clip, since they require a button or “wart” to protrude from the rear face of the phone which is engaged in the channel when the phone is to be attached to the clip. The button is either placed permanently on the rear face of the phone during manufacturing or is supplied separately to be affixed to the back of the phone by adhesive tape. The button prevents the phone from being placed level on a flat surface, and can also be inconvenient if the user wishes to carry the phone or other portable electronic device in a pocket or purse. The protruding button also forces the user to change the way they hold the phone or device when in use.